The environment within homes, offices, and other indoor facilities is often contaminated with a variety of pollutants of both gaseous and particulate matter. Organic aerosols, viral microbes, bacterial microorganisms, tobacco smoke, dust, pollen, mold, mildew, allergens, yeasts, parasites, and organic vapors including malodors containing amines and are typically found floating in the air. Such gaseous and particulate matter may pose a health hazard to humans due to either the chemical nature of the particle or by the particle's physical size. Some airborne particles may merely have an unpleasant odor (usually from chemicals or amines) others may accumulate onto surfaces, while others may actually pose a health hazard to those exposed to the materials. Studies have shown that exposure to second-hand tobacco smoke significantly increases one's risk of developing lung cancer. Statistically, it is known that indoor air can be 40 to 70 times more polluted than outdoor air, that most people spend 80-90% of their time indoors, that 50% of all illness is caused or aggravated by polluted indoor air, and that the average home accumulates over 40 pounds of dust a year.
Many devices have been marketed over the years in an attempt to assist in this regard. Room air fresheners only serve to mask the odors and do nothing to remove the gases or particulate matter from the air. Activated charcoal filters and HEPA filters are fairly expensive and tend to lose their effectiveness progressively with use. HEPA filters in particular are extremely expensive and are generally not practical when used to sterilize the air, since they only gather bacteria and do not kill them, and viruses are too small to be trapped by HEPA filters.
It is known that negatively charged ions have the effect of purifying the atmosphere. This process, known as ionization, occurs naturally under the influence of energy from such sources as lightning, sunlight and waterfalls. In fact, the discovery of the phenomenon of ionization occurring around waterfalls was considered so significant that it was named the “Lenard Effect” after its discoverer, the German scientist Philipp Lenard (1862-1947), and is also sometimes referred to as the “waterfall effect.” In contrast, a typical indoor area has a markedly increased ratio of positive to negative ions. Central heating and air conditioning, smoking, the usual household activities of dusting and cooking all combine to lower levels of negative ions in indoor environments. Further, the static electricity generated by synthetic fibers in clothing and room furnishing adds a different dimension to the indoor climate which is not conducive to the preservation of negative air ions.
It is known that ultraviolet light is an effective germicide, capable of destroying microorganisms in the air. As contaminated air is passed through intense ultraviolet light, bacteria, viruses and some organic compounds are destroyed. Ultraviolet light is also commonly used in much the same way to kill waterborne particles. The ultraviolet wavelength damages the DNA of microorganisms and renders them harmless and unable to reproduce.
Passing air through ultraviolet light creates activated oxygen atoms, known as ozone (O3) molecules, popularly known for their ability to combine with airborne impurities. Ozone generators using corona discharge also exist, which can be added to air and water purification devices. Ozone is unstable and cannot exist on its own. Rather, the extra oxygen atom quickly becomes detached from the ozone molecule and reattaches to other airborne molecules. Thus, ozone is typically converted to more stable molecules such as oxygen (O2), carbon-dioxide (CO2), and water (H2O). This is the basis for ozone air purifiers, which are used to purify large areas by releasing ozone-enriched gaseous plasma into the air that seeks out airborne contaminants.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air purification apparatus and method that uses cascading water to cleanse and purify indoor air. It is also an object to provide an indoor air purifier that uses ultraviolet light to effectively destroy bacterial and viral microorganisms. Another object is to provide an air purifier that uses ozone to purify the indoor air. It is a further object to provide an indoor air purifier that it is simple to operate and requires low-cost materials and few replacement parts. It is also an object to provide a purifier that is aesthetically attractive as a permanent fixture in the indoor environment.